Unforeseen destinations
by ProfessorTumbledryer
Summary: Vastra, Jenny, Strax and River are pushed out of the Tardis expecting Victorian England, but find themselves somewhere else entirely. Eventually including origin for Vastra and Jenny, and M rated material involving all four women. Don't read if you don't like F/F pairings.


The Doctor had never quite been so absent minded. At least it seemed that way to the Paternoster gang, plus one other, abandoned as they were in some relatively recent future.

They'd settled in well though. Once the guards had recognised them on the Royal database as companions of the Doctor, they'd been personally greeted by the Queen and assigned quarters in the Royal wing. Vastra and Jenny took a suite at the end of the hall. River took a single room with encouragement, she hadn't been keen on the grandeur of the surroundings, she'd been much more keen on taking a regular chamber for the duration. Strax had insisted on rooming on his own in the engine room, to communicate with the 'valiant' space whale leading them on their journey, no logic or rationalising would change his mind.

The day had started easily enough, the trio seconded in Victorian England, River accompanying the Doctor on another dangerous yet exhilarating voyage. They'd picked up Vastra and the group on the way to their next mystery, the Doctor keen on having the input of 'the great detective.' Now that the day was done and the rogue presence removed from 10th century England, he'd dropped them home and spirited away, insisting that a stint in Victorian England would be just the sojourn River needed.

She agreed that she'd needed the break. She loved her life but sometimes, running from one disaster to the next, she needed a break. She'd have taken a nice spa day on the moon but she'd take what she could get, her hectic life never quite affording her the time off she desired. They'd all been stunned to find themselves shoved out of the box by a distracted looking Doctor, even more stunned to find that their surroundings didn't match up to their expectations. They'd roughly stumbled onto the deck, or rather, everybody who didn't have the ancient grace of Vastra. They'd immediately realised their predicament but found to their horror that the Doctor was already in his pre-flight sequence. They backed away from the ensuing noise, only to be halted by a series of futuristic looking guards with scary looking guns. The Doctor hated guns.

They were quickly scanned and the soldiers stood down. They'd reassured those waiting that the 'guns' were simply stun devices, and although they packed a nasty headache, they'd never been in serious danger. Though River was no stranger to firearms, and though Vastra and Jenny had had their duelling pistols and Strax his lazer canon, they felt more confident being in a gun-free environment, given the Doctor's stance on such weapons. Clearly they weren't going to come to any harm here, and it might just be the sabbatical they'd all been looking for.

River settled in quickly, stuffing her well-worn backpack under the comfortable looking bed. She lay down in the centre and breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped that at least this time she'd get more than a day or two before the whole ship was in danger of exploding. It's not like she'd had an easy time in life, but she recognised that she preferred being perpetually on the run to the abject boredom of the everyday life.

What might her life have been like, she wondered. Would she be comfortable in the suburbs with Mum and Dad, a University degree or a full time job. What would her age even be, considering the fact that her appearance rarely reflected her true identity? Would she be content with mediocrity, or would her bad behaviour at her previous run-through at humanity as Mel ensure that she never reach any significant life goal? No. She was glad that she was the way she was. She let her mind wander to Liz Ten. The fiery monarch who encapsulated everything she valued in a woman. Or a man really. Brilliant, sexy, raw. She'd met her once before, stealing a painting from the Royal Gallery. They'd flirted too, duty coming before raw lust in wanton eyes. A silent promise to return. The Doctor must have known, must have given her this opportunity. 'That man.' she muttered aloud, smiling to herself. The Victorian crew could also use a holiday, certainly to broaden their horizons. No wonder he'd had them tag along. Rising, River walked towards the heavy wooden door and opened it. She silently crept down the corridor, stifling a giggle at the noises emanating from the room at the very end of the corridor.

'Jenny Dear, stop that moaning, you'll get us both in trouble with the Queen. We'll end up in the stocks before sundown.' Vastra instructed

'Tsk. Don't be daft. There aren't any stocks. And besides, we're married! And this is the future, they don't care that we're a mixed-species same-sex couple!'

'Settled down dear. And for God's sake don't drop that!' implored Vastra

'Yes Ma'am' replied Jenny, courtesying sarcastically.

They'd been quite unsettled when the guards had arrived. None more than Strax, the feisty warrior unable to bear the idea that he'd been unarmed for combat (even if it had ended peacefully). But they'd calmed down and unpacked the small amount of things they'd brought with them earlier in the day. Luckily, the Queen had been insistent on providing them with all the luxuries they'd require, so she'd been able to freshen up after their ordeal. Jenny had been keen on giving the ruler a good 'ol Cockney piece of her mind, and she hadn't been able to persuade her love that it would be unwise to upset their current host. Her partner had quietened when she first laid eyes on the Queen, the woman's beauty taking her breath away, the appearance having an identical effect on the Silurian herself.

All thoughts of anger and retribution were forgotten by the irritated brunette. Though they'd talked about involving another in their lovemaking, they'd never committed the act. She could almost read her wife's mind though, now. She wanted Liz 10 to be their first conquest, and Vastra herself was definitely seeing the appeal.

Not tonight though. Tonight was for them. And as they settled into a passionate rhythm, familiar but incredible, they both thought of the captivating brunette a few rooms away, maybe alone or maybe involved in a tryst of her own.


End file.
